This invention relates in general to plants and the like and, more particularly, to a method for preserving leaves, stems and plant parts, including some inflorescences.
Heretofore, various efforts have been attempted for preserving plant material such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,413 which discloses the subjection of plant cuttings, roots, bulbs and the like to an emulsion formed from carnauba wax and a salt of oleic acid. The emulsion dries to form a coating of predetermined thickness which protects the plant material, particularly incident to transplantation. In the U.S. Patent to Koropp et al, No. 1,484,656, there is revealed a method which comprehends firstly drying the plant material, then treating the same with a softening and preserving composition which may be a solution of 10 parts glycerin, 89 parts water, and 1 part formalin. The glycerin is utilized for the purpose of softening the texture of the dried material. Following such preliminary treatment, coloring matter is applied upon the exterior surfaces of the plant, such as by a flat oil paint. Said patent further shows that treatment may also involve applying varnish to protect the flat colors and to prevent drying out; with the paint and varnish serving to seal the pores and protect the glycerin against change in moisture content. Other prior art relating to such material has been directed toward bleaching and/or dyeing of plant material, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,873 wherein dried and bleached ruscus is primarily treated with an emulsified solution of glycerin and water-soluble sulphonated vegetable oils for softening purposes; with there being also an included vegetable gum intended to prevent the glycerin from drying out in hot weather and counteractive of the tendency of the glycerin to render the ruscus translucent. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,083,191 there is disclosed the use of primary aliphatic alcohols, having less than 3 carbon atoms, and a pressure of from 3 to 7 psi as developed by a temperature within the range of 115.degree. to 145.degree. F. for bleaching the plant material. The alcohol actually serves as a dehydrating agent.
Thus, in those instances wherein an appearance comparable to the natural appearance of the plant material has been sought, for the most part, the material has been preliminarily dried and/or bleached and glycerin has been utilized solely as a secondary treatment agent for the softening of the material. Various expedients have been adopted to prevent the loss or drying out of the glycerin under varying atmospheric conditions.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for treating plant material which preserves same in a condition paralleling the appearance of its natural, living state, and with closely comparable physical characteristics, such as color, texture or "feel", shape, as well as pliability.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for treating live plant material which does not necessitate drying the same for processing and which does not entail deliberate bleaching.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of the character stated which has broad application in that it is efficacious for treating myriad types of leaves, stems, other plant parts, inflorescences, etc. according a user a most substantial range of choice in order to provide plant material for a predetermined purpose, such as, for decorative or ornamental purposes, as well as for educational, expositional, and sentimental purposes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of the character stated, the practice of which does not require highly developed skill, but rather being one that may be engaged in by the average individual.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for preserving live plant material whereby the processed material may be placed in water without damage so that the same can be artistically combined with fresh plant cuttings and flowers for display purposes and may be usable repeatedly in such fashion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of the character stated which accords the treated plant material an indefinite life without diminution in its natural-like appearance and other characteristics.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method of the character stated which is especially suited to treat plant leaves whereby the leaf structure is maintained with high fidelity thereby rendering the same particularly apt for scientific and educational usage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for treating cut plant material which is economical in performance and which requires but limited, inexpensive equipment for practice, possessing an inherent simplicity.